Flash Ingram
Flash Ingram is a variation of Ingram that has a similar ball form to Neo Dragonoid, Cyclone Percival, and Orbit Helios. Information Description An evolution of the Ingram line of Bakugan. A master of the skies, Flash Ingram is streamlined and aerodynamically perfect in flight. Flash Ingram is a fearsome battler as he swoops down on his opponents with powerful aerial assaults. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Flash Ingram debuted in BakuNano Explosion when the Bash Brothers were given a Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram from Mag Mel. They used it to defeat Marucho and Trister using the BakuNano Shoxrox but lost against Shun and Taylean. Despite their appearance in Bakugan Dimensions, Flash Ingram resembles a four-winged dragon rather than a six-winged bird. In the episode A Royale Pain, a Chaos Bakugan Subterra Flash Ingram with a Shoxrox was defeated by Taylean. Also, Aquos, Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingrams with Shoxrox were seen battling Sellon. However, they were easily defeated by Braxion, Sellon's Mechtogan. In the episode Mind Search, a number of Flash Ingrams appeared with Spearax. Their attributes were mostly Subterra. All the Flash Ingrams were defeated. In Triple Threat, Sellon used 6 of them with Coin Blaster or usually known as Shoxrox but Zenthon and Titanium Dragonoid defeated them. ; Ability Cards * Thunder Breeze '(Darkus): * '''Haste Fire '(Pyrus): * '''Rash Force (Haos): Nullifies and blocks the opponent's ability from being activated. Trivia *Like the other Chaos Bakugan in the Anime, Flash Ingram has Razenoid's face on its chest. *The show version is extremely different from the Dimensions version. *It's ball form bears a resemblance to Mutant Elfin's ball form. *Flash Ingram does not resemble Ingram in Bakugan Form, but the toy Flash Ingram does. *On all the BakuNano packaging, it shows Flash Ingram with a BakuNano. *Flash Ingram somewhat resembles Plitheon. *It is the only Bakugan to appear in an opening in its true attribute. *Flash Ingram is the first Bakugan to use more then one kind of Bakunano. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Flash Ingram looks a lot like an armored version of Ingram in the anime. *In the Anime, its wings resembles Phantom Dharak's wings a bit. *Flash Ingram has two Gate Cards in the game under its name. *Like Ingram, you can "lower" the bird-like head to reveal a more humanoid face in the toy version. *In Bakugan Dimensions, it looks almost exactly like Cosmic Ingram except better stats, different attacks, dodges and victory poses. *Flash Ingram is the first bakugan since season two in the anime be shown in all six attributes like Hex Dragonoid, Juggernoid, and some others. *It is the second Chaos Bakugan to appear in the anime. *It's Anime Form also somewhat resembles Ziperator Game It was supposed to be a part of the Bakugan Special Attack Series but was released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. The Ventus version has 870 Gs and 800 Gs, the Pyrus version has 850 Gs, 840 Gs, or 770 Gs, the Subterra version has 850 Gs, the Haos version has 750 Gs and 830 Gs and the BakuSolo Haos version has 910 Gs. The Aquos version has 920 Gs. The Darkus version has 920 Gs. It has been seen on all the BakuNano packaging with a Crosstriker. Gallery Anime Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 2_2_1_0005.jpg|Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram in Sphere mode subterra flash.png|Subterra Flash ingram in Sphere mode P flash.png|Pyrus Flash Ingram in real mode D flash.png|Darkus Flash Ingram in real mode P flash HASTE FIRE.png|Flash Ingram using Haste Fire D flash THUNDER BREATH.png|Flash Ingram using Thunder Breeze P flash bakunano.png|Pyrus Flash Ingram using Coin Blaster Darkusnano.JPG|Darkus Flash Ingram using Shorox Struck down.png|Pyrus Flash Ingram attacked by Taylean Struck down2.png|Darkus Flash Ingram attacked by Taylean subterra flash ingram.png|Subterra Flash Ingram about to close flash ingrams 3 attributes.png|Flash Ingram in Aquos, Darkus, and Pyrus flashes getting hit.png|Flash Ingrams getting hit by Braxion's lasers. flas.png|Pyrus and Darkus Flash Ingrams against Taylean Chaosbakugan.png|Chaos Bakugan New Nano.PNG|Flash Ingram with Spearax Taylean_kick_azz_!.png|Flash Ingrams and Cyclone Percivals vs Taylean MOREELEMENTS.PNG|six Flash Ingrams (one of each attribute) vs Drago SellonNeathianIntermission.png|Sellon in Neathian form with Flash Ingram on the intermission screen 2011-05-29 1529 001.png|Ventus Flash Ingram vs Krakenoid 2011-05-29 1523 001.png|Ventus Flash Ingrams attacking Bakugan Interspace Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0001.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0006.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.22.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.20.45 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m29s220.png vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m15s90.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.56.06 PM.png 1242876 normal.jpg Spidaro vs ingram.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.04.45 PM.png|Flash Ingram vs Taylean Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.09.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.18.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.25.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.33.47 PM.png|Flash Ingram about to fade away Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.29.52 PM.JPG|Flash Ingram with Coin Blaster attacking Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 5.31.15 PM.JPG|Flash Ingram using Rash Force on Drago Game File:BA781_AB_SM_GBL_04.jpg|Flash Ingram's Ability Card File:Bg212r1.jpg|Haos Flash Ingram (closed) File:Bg212r0.jpg|Haos Flash Ingram File:HaosFlashIngram.jpg|Haos Flash Ingram (head down) File:71jyzIGGp5L._AA1152_.jpg File:71DOhwuFZDL._AA1152_.jpg File:71pAIfcl07L._AA1152_(1).jpg File:(Ventus) Flash Ingram.jpg|Ventus Flash Ingram File:(Pyrus) Flash Ingram.jpg|Pyrus Flash Ingram PyrusFlashIngram.png HaosFlashIngram.png HaosFlashIngramtop.png PyrusFlashIngramPackagedSolo.png CEPy32kKGrHqRhgE0frcQTiyBNRUznICqw 12.JPG !CEQZqZwBmk~$(KGrHqN,!iEE0E0OYMTBBNR(,3TY0!~~ 12.JPG !CEQg1+g!Wk~$(KGrHqN,!lEEz+6Oy)BIBNR(qdGnL!~~ 12.JPG !CEfq01g!Wk~$(KGrHqUOKpgE0VlzV(nPBNSE6!g8sQ~~0 3.JPG !CEbMv7gBWk~$(KGrHqN,!icE0HL962uUBNR0qJ2v4g~~0 3.JPG !C!eM90!!mk~$(KGrHqZ,!lwEz+2CIlkiBNDHbtg77w~~ 12.JPG Flashingram.jpg Fingrampreview.JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (9).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (8).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (15).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (11).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 12 (4).JPG TEOT.png 1234123423.PNG 51qVCvbCI+L. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Ventus Flash Ingram on Koptorix HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (19).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (18).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (17).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (16).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (15).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (14).jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (13).jpg Bakugan Dimensions(Flash Ingram) Haosflash.png Ventflin.png PFI.png AFI.png PFlashVAVeno.png|Pyrus Flash Ingram vs. Aquos Venoclaw Clear_FlashIngram.png Ventus_FlashIngram.png Subterra_FlashIngram.png Aquos_FlashIngram.png Pyrus_FlashIngram.png Haos_FlashIngram.png Darkus_FlashIngram.png VentusFlashIngram.png SubterraFlashIngram.png PyrusflashIngram.png HaosflashIngram.png DarkusFlashIngram.png ClearFlashIngram.png AquosFlashIngram.png Aquos_FlashIngram_Open.png Clear_FlashIngram_Open.png Darkus_FlashIngram_Open.png Haos_FlashIngram_Open.png Pyrus_FlashIngram_Open.png Subterra_FlashIngram_Open.png Ventus_FlashIngram_Open.png Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuBlitz Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Chaos Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Hybrid Bakugan